La Rosa de Cristal
by sueale
Summary: Especial de San Valentin! Es un one-shot Narusaku con un poco de Sasusaku. El 14 de febrero se acerca a Konoha y nuestro querido protagonista se las vera negras para encontrar el regalo perfecto para la chica perfecta.


Hola!!! Bueno, hace mucho que no me paseaba por aca... desafortunadamente mi otro fic quedo estancado durante unos cuantos dias U.U (falta de inspiracion, tiempo y uno que otro problemilla en un foro) asi que bueno... les traigo aca un especial de San Valentin. Se que hace ya tiempecillo que paso, pero aun asi... solo queria desearles un muy Feliz Dia del Amor y la Amistad (como se le conoce aca en Mexico) y espero que se le hayan pasado muy bien.

Sin mas, se los dejo (por cierto, no pidan conti que es un one-shot xD )

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN... PROPIEDAD DE KISHIMOTO

**ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN**

**LA ROSA DE CRISTAL**

La lluvia arreciaba. El cielo descargaba su furia sobre la aldea en forma de un fuerte vendaval que inclinaba los árboles y les arrancaba de tajo varias hojas y ramas. El silbido del viento que se colaba por entre las espesas copas de los pinos y abetos se intensificaba a ratos, haciendo imposible la distinción de cualquier otro sonido. Las oscuras nubes se agitaban y arremolinaban con vehemencia bajo la implacable fuerza de los relámpagos que cruzaban el aire iluminándolo por breves instantes.

Nadie en su sano juicio se hubiera atrevido a salir a la intemperie con tan desfavorables condiciones, y sin embargo aquélla tarde, una sombra se deslizaba rauda y veloz por entre las ramas de los árboles. Los desbocados latidos de su corazón y su agitada respiración indicaban la prisa que llevaba y la desesperación por llegar a su destino. Finalmente, al alcanzar un claro, se detuvo con brusquedad.

Su rubia melena se alborotaba con la furiosa ventolera que soplaba a sus espaldas y se pegaba a su frente a causa de la humedad. Sus ropas estaban empapadas, haciéndolo tiritar a causa del frío. Naruto giró la cabeza a uno y otro lado, examinando la región con sus brillantes zafiros y con una expresión de angustia plasmada en el rostro.

Kuso, kuso… llevo toda la mañana buscándolas y no las encuentro… ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? – decía mientras avanzaba lentamente, en busca del objeto por el cual había llegado tan lejos.

Estaba cansado, cubierto de barro de pies a cabeza y al borde de la resignación. Comenzaba a pensar que Ino le había mentido… "Por supuesto que crecen en Konoha por esta época del año, sólo es cuestión de buscarlas. Pero insisto¿por qué mejor no las compras?" había dicho extendiendo su mano y señalándole un hermoso ramo de rosas.

Pero no… para él era muy fácil sacar su cartera del bolsillo y pagar aquél precioso adorno. Era lo que todas las parejas hacían en esa fecha. Y no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para adivinar a quién iban dirigidas. Los pensamientos del rubio sólo se enfocaban hacia una chica en específico: Sakura.

Y era ella la razón por la cual no quería comprarlas. Sabía que muy probablemente no encontraría en el campo rosas tan divinas y perfectas como las que se mostraban bajo aquél enorme ventanal de vidrio, exhibidas con orgullo por la rubia kunoichi. Tenues y pequeñas gotas de rocío adornaban su carnosa y sonrosada superficie, abriendo sus pétalos con elegancia y se podría decir que hasta con un toque de arrogancia. Sus hojas eran tan verdes como la hierba fresca en primavera y sus gruesos tallos desnudos las alzaban varios cm. por encima de las demás flores.

Pero eso a él no le importaba. Él quería una flor conseguida con el sudor de su frente, una rosa que representara a la perfección la dedicación y devoción que llevaba consagrándole a Sakura desde su más remota infancia. Y finalmente, bajo aquél tormentoso cielo de febrero… la encontró.

Se levantaba tímida y temblorosa con la ayuda de su delicado tallo. Y era la única por la zona. Naruto se acercó rápidamente, arrodillándose a su lado y prestando atención para no pisar aquél invaluable tesoro. Después de echarle un vistazo, se convenció de que aquél era el regalo perfecto. El tierno capullo reflejaba con la fidelidad de un espejo lo que Sakura representaba para él.

Aquélla rosa ciertamente no podía competir con la belleza y la imponente presencia del ramo que había visto en la florería de los Yamanaka, pero poseía un toque mágico y especial que la distinguía de éstas últimas. Parecía irradiar una energía tan pura y vibrante que hacía estremecer cada fibra de su corazón con tan sólo mirarla. No era muy grande, ni tampoco muy pequeña. Sus pétalos no estaban del todo abiertos, y tampoco se erguía como debiera. Pero era sencillamente perfecta. Poseía una belleza salvaje, aquélla que sólo poseen las flores silvestres y que crecen sin la ayuda de los fertilizantes y la protección de los invernaderos.

Sus hojas oscilaban suavemente de un lado a otro y pequeñas gotas de agua la hacían brillar con la poca luz del sol que lograba colarse por entre las trémulas nubes. Al acercar su mano hacia la rosada corola, por un momento pensó que acariciaba fino terciopelo. Su frágil aspecto y el hecho de que todavía reposara en aquél claro del bosque, hacían pensar que apenas había florecido. "Nacida bajo la adversidad. Tal vez sea eso lo que la hace tan bella" pensó Naruto, tomándola entre sus manos y arrancándola con cuidado.

Se la llevó a la nariz para aspirar su tenue perfume y al cerrar los ojos, su mente divagó inconscientemente hacia el rostro que ocupaba sus pensamientos tanto en el más luminoso de sus días como en la más oscura de sus noches. "Así huele Sakura-chan" se dijo el rubio en voz baja, sacando un pequeño cilindro de cristal y depositando la rosa en su interior con una ternura inusual en él.

En su camino de regreso a Konoha, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Le había costado mucho trabajo encontrar aquélla flor, tal como en su día le costó lo suyo ganarse el afecto y la aprobación de la valiente kunoichi. Naruto sabía que Sakura no era la chica más agraciada o despampanante de la aldea, pero para él no tenía que serlo. Bastaba con sumergirse dentro de aquéllas esmeraldas para convencerse de que solamente por la fuerza y la sinceridad que desprendía aquélla mirada, valía la pena sacrificar su propia vida. Ninguna otra kunoichi tenía ese efecto sobre él. Nadie más era capaz de perderlo entre las redes de la locura y el delirio ni de arrastrarlo a esas turbulentas aguas que sacudían su corazón y provocaban un tornado de sensaciones tan distintas como placenteras.

La amaba intensamente y desde el primer momento en que la vio. Supo descubrir dentro de ella la valía y la seguridad que ni siquiera ella misma había sido capaces de encontrar. Tal como supo hacía pocos minutos que aquélla flor tenía que estar destinada a ella.

Atravesó el bosque en su camino de regreso y se internó por las enormes puertas de madera que indicaban el comienzo de la extensa y poderosa aldea. Recorrió como un relámpago las casas de Konoha hasta llegar a la suya y una vez dentro de la calidez que su hogar le proporcionaba, sacó su preciado tesoro y la colocó a un lado de su cama, en la mesita de noche.

Mañana te daré esta rosa Sakura-chan y espero que sepas comprender lo mucho que se parece a ti.

No llama la atención de inmediato, pero una vez que sabes mirar dentro de ella te das cuenta que su belleza yace en el interior. Y una vez que sabes apreciarla, las demás flores te parecen poca cosa. Huecas y vacías, como si les faltara aquél singular brillo que alimentaba el corazón de aquélla rosa.

Al día siguiente, las celebraciones comenzaron desde muy temprano. Toda la aldea se vistió de rojo y en las tiendas, casas y locales miles de corazones y cupidos danzaban sin cesar, sostenidos únicamente por sus delgados hilos. Decenas de parejas se abrazaban y besaban en las calles, las florerías estaban atestadas y los chocolates estaban en su auge.

Ese día, Naruto se levantó temprano y tomó con cuidado la flor que había conseguido el día anterior. No había perdido ni un ápice de su encanto. Al contrario, parecía haberse acrecentado durante la noche. Satisfecho, el rubio se duchó y vistió rápidamente, temblando por la emoción.

¿Qué diría Sakura-chan al ver el regalo? Tanto podía conmoverla profundamente, como decepcionarla estrepitosamente, llevándose sus planes al desastre. Aún así pensaba tomar el riesgo. Y es que durante los últimos años su amor por aquélla kunoichi se había multiplicado aún más, burlándose de sus fallidos intentos por olvidarla y enterrar aquél sentimiento bajo la máscara de la amistad.

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil contener las ganas de fundir sus labios con los de ella y aprisionarla entre sus brazos, aspirar aquél aroma que derrumbaba las defensas de su voluntad y que marcaba el límite entre la racionalidad y la inconsciencia.

Salió de su departamento y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde el equipo 7 solía agudizar sus habilidades junto con Kakashi-sensei. Estaba casi completamente seguro de que Sakura-chan estaría allí.

Llevaba la rosa entre las manos, fuertemente sostenida para evitar que el movimiento de su andar la maltratase. Y sin embargo cuando llegó al lugar, la visión que lo esperaba le destrozaría el corazón. Porque allí, semiocultos por los árboles que crecían alrededor, Sasuke y Sakura parecían estar compartiendo un íntimo momento. El Uchiha le extendía un precioso ramo de flores que se componía de jazmines, lirios, azucenas, tulipanes y rosas como la que él estaba a punto de regalarle a Sakura. Ésta última lo recibía sorprendida y agradecida, mientras abrazaba a aquél bastardo que tenía dibujado en su rostro una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Herido por la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, Naruto comprendió que no era ése el momento de interrumpirlos. Aún si tenía que tragarse su propio dolor, se mantendría en silencio para salvaguardar la felicidad de su princesa. Es más… a pesar del suplicio del que era víctima en ese momento, todavía le quedaba algo de consuelo: ella había logrado el sueño de su infancia. Y mientras Sakura fuera feliz… Naruto también lo sería. No importaba cuán largas fueran las noches en las que amargas lágrimas surcaran su rostro, no importaba cuán fuerte fueran los gritos en los que estallara su alma, ni cuán intensos fueran los estremecimientos de su agónico corazón.

El rubio dio media vuelta y agachó la cabeza, permitiendo que dorados mechones cubrieran sus apagados zafiros y su tétrica expresión. Echó a correr, sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía y realmente sin importarle ese detalle. Lo único que quería era huir. Huir de ese dolor que lo consumía por dentro, que lo ahogaba lentamente, que devoraba sus entrañas, que parecía mutilar sus esperanzas con cada segundo que pasaba.

Llegó a un pequeño parque y se desplomó a la sombra de un abeto. Ya no le importó derrumbarse por completo. De todos modos no habría nadie que lo mirase llorar como una criatura, su cuerpo recorrido por los sollozos de su alma. Se cubrió la cara con la manga de su chamarra y dio rienda suelta a su amargura e impotencia.

Maldición, maldición… ¿por qué soy tan débil? – murmuraba por lo bajo una y otra vez, mordiéndose el labio para contener su llanto.

Y es que cuando se trataba de Sakura, su aparente fortaleza se venía abajo con todo y orgullo. Sólo ella podía hacerlo sentir débil y vulnerable, recordándole que también era humano. Que a pesar de que el demonio más peligroso de todos yaciera en su interior, podía tropezar y caer… sufrir y desesperar como cualquier otro chico de su edad.

Y todo por ese bastardo que hacía pocos meses que había regresado. Con todo el cinismo y la soberbia que sólo un usuario del Sharingan podía destilar, había entrado por las puertas de Konoha por las cuales se había largado tan campante hacía tantos años. Ese maldito… ¿cómo se atrevía a regresar y a despojarlo de la luz de su existencia¿Quién era él para darle la espalda a Sakura-chan y haberla dejado ahogarse en medio de su propio dolor, y luego retornar a la aldea como si nada con la intención de brindarle, ahora sí, el afecto y el amor que por tanto tiempo había estado ella buscando?

Cerró uno de sus puños y golpeó el árbol que tenía a sus espaldas, hasta que la sangre resbaló por sus nudillos. Ni siquiera el dolor físico era capaz de paliar o siquiera atenuar la agonía de su espíritu. ¿Por qué¿Es que acaso no le había dado suficiente? Había sido él quien le había prometido traerle al teme de regreso, quien había secado sus lágrimas, acunado su corazón atormentado, protegido de las garras de la tristeza y de la melancolía que amenazaban con dejarla sufriendo en medio de una soledad que sólo terminaría por sumirla aún más en la depresión y la angustia.

Había sido él el hombro en el que se apoyó para desahogar su rabia y su frustración en aquéllos momentos en los cuales la ausencia de Sasuke volvía para abrumarlos y solamente él había sido testigo de su silencioso llanto en las largas noches que parecían extenderse durante eternas horas y en las cuales el sufrimiento de ella se clavaba en su corazón y reafirmaba su determinación por traerle a Sasuke de regreso.

Y tanto esfuerzo, tanto sacrificio, tantos años de amistad y compañerismo… ¿para qué? Para que la vida le arrebatase de las manos lo que para él era más valioso. Hubiera renunciado a sus sueños de Hokage sólo para sentir su piel bajo sus dedos, sólo para saber que los suspiros que a veces se le escapaban durante sus sueños eran para él.

"Sakura-chan… mi pequeña flor… sabes que siempre estaré a tus pies" pensó Naruto, secándose el húmedo rastro de sus mejillas y levantándose con paso vacilante para emprender el camino hacia su casa. Ese San Valentín era sin duda el peor de su vida…

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, una voz hizo que su cuerpo se detuviera en seco. Sus pies se anclaron al suelo bajo las palabras de Sakura.

¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?

Él no supo qué contestar. Quería darse la media vuelta y decirle… no, gritarle lo mucho que la amaba. Pero las frases que su mente había comenzado a hilar, murieron en su garganta. Permaneció inmóvil y en silencio.

¿Pasa algo? – volvió a preguntar ella.

Y Naruto ya no pudo más. Giró sobre sus talones, rogando por que ella no se percatara de sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, y forzó una sonrisa.

No… no pasa nada.

¿Por qué había mentido? Tal vez por que no quería verla sufrir por su culpa. Siempre había sido así. Prefería esconder su propia angustia para ayudar a Sakura a lidiar con la suya, para sacarle una sonrisa… ése era siempre su pequeño triunfo del día.

Pero Sakura no era tonta… conocía a Naruto mucho más de lo que ella misma sospechaba e intuía la razón de su tristeza.

No te ves muy bien… Has estado llorando – afirmó después de una pausa.

El rubio no le contestó. No tenía caso negar algo que era obvio… ya no tenía caso ocultarle sus sentimientos, cuando ni él mismo era capaz de controlarlos.

Creí que estarías con Sasuke… ¿qué hay del adorno que te regaló? – Intentó que su voz sonara lo más normal posible, pero no solamente se quebró a mitad de la frase, sino que un ligero tono de reproche impregnó sus palabras.

Sakura tembló ligeramente ante el recuerdo que le provocó la pregunta. Desvió la vista, sin poder evitar que lo acaecido minutos atrás golpeara su mente con la fuerza de un martillo.

FLASHBACK

Toma Sakura, éstas son para ti – dijo el shinobi de negros cabellos que se alborotaban ligeramente por la suave brisa que soplaba.

A… arigato Sasuke – contestó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa y aceptando dudosa las flores que le extendía.

¿No te lo esperabas, verdad? – preguntó el Uchiha en voz baja y con una media sonrisa cruzando sus labios.

Para ser sincera… no. Nunca creí que se te dieran esta clase de detalles. Cuando me citaste aquí, este día y a esta hora, creí que me pedirías que entrenara contigo.

No estabas del todo equivocada. Estoy aquí para pedirte algo – susurró Sasuke acercándose a Sakura con ese aire indiferente e irresistible con el cual ninguna chica tendría el valor de resistírsele.

¿Ahh… ahh sí? – tartamudeó Sakura, nerviosa por la cercanía del chico que le había robado el corazón en su infancia.

Sé que te rechacé en su momento, Sakura… pero ahora… a mi regreso… veo que has crecido y madurado… no solamente me refiero a tus habilidades como ninja… Sino a que has cambiado… como mujer. Te voy a ser sincero… no me lo esperaba. Vengo a pedirte que salgas conmigo – terminó, abrazándola con fuerza y sintiendo con satisfacción cómo el cuerpo de la kunoichi se estremecía de placer.

No – creyó escuchar instantes después. No dio crédito a sus oídos y separándose un poco, le preguntó.

¿Qué has dicho?

He dicho que no – dijo ella, abandonado el tenue susurro que había sido su respuesta y contestando con firmeza.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que la chiquilla que por tanto tiempo había andado detrás de él y la que tan molesta le había parecido por que se la encontraba hasta en la sopa, le dijera ahora que no?

¿Sabes que esta vez va en serio, verdad Sakura? – inquirió el Uchiha, dejando que sus palabras se deslizaran suavemente por sus labios y que su cálido aliento rozase el oído de la chica, tal vez esperando que esto la hiciese cambiar de opinión. Y aún cuando la respuesta fue otro nuevo estremecimiento, la voz de la kunoichi permaneció tan inamovible como su determinación.

No me importa si va en serio o no Sasuke… pero… yo estuve persiguiéndote durante mucho tiempo y lo único que recibí a cambio fue tu desprecio. No te importó lo desesperada que estuve cuando traté de impedir tu partida… y ahora vienes aquí, esperando que las cosas sigan como las dejaste. Tienes razón… yo he cambiado. Ya no soy esa mocosa inmadura que dejaste atrás y a la cual te diste el lujo de humillar y pisotear. Ahora… ahora mi corazón pertenece a alguien más.

Sus palabras lo dejaron anonadado, pero de uno u otro modo ya se lo esperaba. Intuía que Sakura era mucho más inteligente de lo que le había parecido hacía cinco años y que no siempre estaría esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

Ya veo… ¿crees que no te merezco? Sólo por que yo tenía asuntos pendientes que atender y un hermano al cual asesinar por que, dicho sea de paso, asesinó a toda mi familia. Y creo saber a quién te refieres. – Hizo una pausa antes de pronunciar el nombre que a Sakura llevaba tiempo arrancándole prolongados suspiros. Naruto…

La tomó de los brazos y la estampó contra un árbol sin lastimarla, elevándola un poco para que quedase a su altura. Acercó su boca al desprotegido cuello de Sakura y murmuró.

¿Y tú crees que te lo mereces? Cuando niños lo desprestigiaste… ¿no es cierto? Entonces no pienses que él estará esperándote.

Deslizó sus labios por la nívea piel de la kunoichi, ascendiendo por sus mejillas y deteniéndose a pocos mm. de sus labios.

Por instinto Sakura giró la cabeza, incómoda por el contacto. Pero Sasuke aferró su rostro con cierta rudeza y la obligó a voltearse para encararlo, clavando su oscura mirada en los ojos jade de la muchacha.

Mírame Sakura y repíteme que no quieres estar a mi lado. Sabes que Naruto te rechazará y con razón. El pobre no tiene por qué estarte esperando. Tal vez él encuentre a alguien mejor… déjalo y quédate conmigo. Yo sé que dentro de ti aún me amas… mírame Sakura y niégamelo.

Al verla todavía indecisa, continuó.

Puedo demostrarte que lo que te digo es verdad. Puedo redimir mis errores y hacerte feliz. Esperaba que tú comprendieras mi sufrimiento, sabes que estuve solo… y aún lo estoy. Pero ahora que he cumplido mi venganza… no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos.

Y después de estas palabras, acercó sus labios a los de Sakura y le dio un beso tan tórrido que la dejó sin aliento. El mundo le dio vueltas durante unos instantes, mientras el Uchiha devoraba su boca con pasión y buscaba su lengua con la suya, invadiendo aquélla cavidad que pertenecía únicamente a Naruto.

Sakura concentró chakra en un puño y le propinó tal bofetón que lo hizo retroceder, atarantado. Su mano había quedado marcada en el pómulo del orgulloso shinobi y éste le ardía como si se lo hubiera dejado en carne viva. Con los ojos destellando de furia y lanzando chispas, Sakura le aventó el ramo y le gritó.

¡Escúchame bien, Uchiha Sasuke porque esto sólo lo diré una vez¡Yo no soy tu gata ni nada por el estilo para que puedas venir después de 3 años de ausencia a disponer de mí como se te antoje¡Te estuve esperando… y lloré por ti y peleé por ti y sufrí por ti… pero eso se acabó¡Te di tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste! Sé que probablemente Naruto haya perdido las esperanzas, pero quiero darle el gusto de rechazarme y así cobrar un poco de lo que yo lo hice sufrir.

Y sin mediar más palabra, se marchó como un huracán.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se lo regresé – contestó Sakura, agachando la mirada.

¿Y eso? – volvió a preguntar Naruto cada vez más confundido. ¿Por qué había decidido seguirlo cuando podía estar junto a su Sasuke-kun?

Tú crees que yo aún sigo mendigando por su amor ¿verdad Naruto? Y no es para menos… sé que me comporté como una chiquilla caprichosa y egoísta cuando éramos niños. Pero… yo ya no siento nada por él.

Esas palabras fueron el elixir que su destrozado corazón necesitaba, pero su alma se encogió de dolor cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de aquéllas esmeraldas.

Naruto… yo me he dado cuenta de que has sido tú el que siempre ha estado allí. Y ahora me siento tan estúpida por haber sido tan ciega como para no darme cuenta.

Sakura-chan… - comenzó a decir Naruto, acercándose a ella para abrazarla y ofrecerle, una vez más, su apoyo y cariño incondicional. Pero se detuvo, cuando la kunoichi retrocedió.

Sé que tal vez es demasiado tarde… que probablemente tú también ya te cansaste de esperar a alguien que no te dio otra cosa que problemas y que no te ofreció más que desprecio, pero… yo quería decirte… que a lo largo de este tiempo que hemos estado peleando codo a codo, que hemos atravesado los mismos obstáculos, que hemos sufrido los mismos desazones… me… he enamorado de ti. Te quiero mucho más de lo que yo misma me atrevo a reconocer… pero… yo no te merezco.

Hizo una pausa, durante la cual sólo sus sollozos interrumpieron el silencio que se había hecho entre los dos.

No merezco tu cariño, no merezco tu amor… no merezco tu comprensión ni tampoco tu protección. Pero sólo quería hacerte saber… que aunque me rechaces… siempre serás aquél baka al cual he llegado a amar con todo mi corazón.

Dio media vuelta e hizo el ademán de echar a correr, pero un brazo la detuvo.

¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan?

La suavidad de su voz la dejó paralizada y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, cuando sintió el aliento de Naruto rozando su oído.

Claro que te mereces eso… y mucho más. No importa lo que hayas hecho cuando éramos niños… porque no tengo nada que perdonarte. De no ser por ti Sakura… probablemente yo no estaría aquí. Tú eres mi inspiración todas las noches y la razón por las cuales me levanto todas las mañanas. De no ser por que tu sonrisa me alimenta, porque tus ojos me mantienen vivo… yo no estaría aquí.

Dejó que abrazara su cintura y se recargó en su pecho, sintiendo cómo una cálida sensación que se alojaba en su vientre comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Suspiró largamente, mientras Naruto la mecía en sus brazos y depositaba en sus manos el cilindro de cristal en cuyo interior yacía la rosa.

Feliz San Valentín Sakura-chan.

La kunoichi se giró lentamente, con los ojos brillantes de emoción y fijos en el regalo que Naruto le había entregado. La rosa tenía espinas… signo inequívoco de que era silvestre. Rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus manos y poco a poco acercó sus labios a los del shinobi.

Y lo que empezó como un suave contacto, se convirtió al poco rato en un derroche de pasión.

Feliz San Valentín Naruto – dijo ella al separarse, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño guardapelo en forma de corazón y colgando de una preciosa cadenita de oro. – Puedes poner la foto de quien quieras allí dentro. Yo tengo la otra mitad – explicó, sacándose el gemelo y mostrándole a Naruto la foto que tenía de él guardada dentro.

Por supuesto que será la tuya – contestó Naruto, colocándose el dije alrededor de su cuello.

Sin duda ése era, no solamente el mejor San Valentín de todos, si no el mejor día de su vida.

Bueno¿qué tal¿Les gustó? Sólo espero que si así fue, puedan regalarme un pequeño review. Muchas gracias y nos leeremos el sabado en el otro fic XDD


End file.
